Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre
175px __TOC__ Grafiken Hey Andre! Ich wollte mal fragen ob du dich mit solchen Grafiken auskennst und vielleicht weißt, wie und vor allem wo wir welche für den Lostpedia-Blog bzw. die DE-Lostpedia erstellen können? Namaste! -- 13:03, 16. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :Ja, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr überzeugt. Weißt du, seit Test 7 hab ich bis vor 3 Tagen noch gedacht "Geil Morgen geht es endlich weiter". Am Tag drauf, den 15 kam nichts und ich bin da erst drauf gekommen das der 15 Dezember gemeint war. *schnellchecker* . Danach war ich ziemlich ange*pisst zuerst nur die Tests dann 3 Monate Pause und ein Monat vor der 5 Staffel geht es dann endlich los. Ich dachte ernsthaft sie wollten diesmal etwas geiles kreieren was uns ähnlich wie Find 815 wirklich bis Jänner auf Trab hält. Aber dem ist leider nicht so. Deshalb setze ich nicht wirklich viel Hoffnung in diese Meldung. Obwohl es "höchste Eisenbahn" wäre, das was weitergeht! Danke das du dich der Grafiken annimmst. Namaste! -- 13:25, 16. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :: Dachte ich mir doch das dies nichts wird. Vielleicht in 2 Tagen da sind es noch genau 108 Tage bis zur Ausstrahlung von "Because you left". Danke nochmal für die Grafiken. Könntest du vielleicht bei dem GIF noch die restlichen Hauptcharaktere einfügen und aus dem Blog-Bild die selbe Animation mit den Hauptcharaktern erstellen. Nicht unbedingt alle Charaktere aber sowas wie Sawyer und Ben wären nicht schlecht. Natürlich ohne Zeitdruck und nur wenn es geht und nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet. Und eins noch wie sorge ich dann dafür das diese Bilder auf die jeweilige Seite verweisen? Danke. Namaste! :: Sehr gut Danke fürs hinzufügen, eine letzte Bitte noch könntest du für den Blog diese Vorlage Bild:LostpediaBlog-Icon1.jpg (eh ebenso als Gif mit allen Hauptcharakteren) verwenden, da man hier das Wort "Blog" eindeutig erkennen kann und es nicht verwechselt wird. Ansonsten echt geil! Apropos Verwechslungen. Glaubst du wir müssen extra "German" draufschreiben um Verwechslungen mit den englischen Seiten zu vermeiden? Wenn dir das zu mühsam ist, kann ich es, vorausgesetzt du erklärst es mir kurz, auch übernehmen. Danke. Namaste! -- 14:41, 17. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::Danke nochmal für die Grafiken. Und zu Cynthia, Tolle Recherche Andre. Kannst du die Bilder die sie dir geschickt hat hochladen oder per Mail schicken? Namaste! -- 05:14, 20. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :::In Ordnung. Wie gut das es noch Menschen mit Herz gibt, denn mein "Drang zur Berichterstattung" hätte sie vermutlich gleich veröffentlichen wollen. Aber klar, ich werde das natürlich respektieren und sie nirgendwo uploaden. Namaste! -- 09:08, 20. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::: Falls du dich gefragt hast ob du dir die Arbeit nur angetan hast damit ich sie bei uns im Blog veröffentliche hier ist der wahre Grund. Sieh dir die erste Grafik an. War also nicht umsonst und Danke nochmal! Namaste! Interview Hallo Andre! Es werden bald neue Interviews mit Sun und Richard kommen und ich wollte fragen, ob es dann klar geht, wenn ichd en entsprechenden Newsbeitrag schreibe und Seiten für die deutschen Fragen einrichte? Werde mich dann um alles kümmern, wäre mir nur lieb, wenn ich dein Einverständniss habe. --120pxBenutzer Diskussion:QuartoxumaBenutzer:Quartoxuma 05:26, 17. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Kategorisieren Hi Andre, danke für den Hinweis. Habs nur so bennant, weil die Kategorie selbst so heißt und erst jetzt gesehen, dass es ja auch auf der Hochladen-Seite unten steht ^^ Liebe Grüsse Kami Blog :* Das heißt du hast zum Teil auch arabische Wurzeln. Bushido heißt ja auch Anis. Wir sind überall! Der Vorname lautet Anis, der Nachname Mejri. Ben, Bin oder Ibn heißt "Sohn von" (zb.: Bin Laden) und da mein Vater Amor heißt und im Arabischen der Vatername angehängt wird, wird "Ben Amor" dazu genommen. Einige dachten das Ben, hätte etwas mit einer Vorliebe für Ben Linus zu tun aber dem ist nicht so. Du kannst gerne Anis sagen aber für öffentliche Einträge und auf den Diskussionsseiten ist Ben Amor besser. Ist eh egal, habe das aber mal geändert. Zum Spoilerpost, das kannst du gerne übernehmen. Wollte das erst Morgen machen da noch etwas nachkommen könnte. Namaste! -- 11:14, 21. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Könntest du bitte noch irgendwo in einem der Posts unterbringen, dass die erschienenen UK DvD Boxen der 4 Staffel keine Deutsche Tonspur enthalten, und eine Stornierung immer noch möglich ist. Danke. Namaste! -- 12:02, 21. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Kein Problem ich kenne das. Wenn du noch nicht begonnen hast werde ich sehen ob ich das Morgen in der Arbeit schaffe. Schick einfach kurz eine Nachricht hierher wenn du dich doch dafür entscheidest es zu schreiben. Umgekehrt gilt natürlich dasselbe. Falls ich es schreibe schick ich dir am Anfang eine Nachricht auf deine Diskussionsseite. Schauen wir mal wer vorher Zeit hat. Namaste! -- 13:14, 21. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Als ich das Video hochgeladen und den Post erstellt habe kam ich nicht bei den Entwürfen vorbei und habe nicht gesehen das du bereits einen Artikel dazu erstellt hast. Ich konnte nicht schlafen also dachte ich mir ich nehme mir einen der bereits erstellten Entwürfe und vervollständige bzw. übersetze diesen. Nach einer kurzen Belehrung "Ich solle Lost nicht so ernst nehmen" fiel mir dein Eintrag erst auf. Es tat mir sofort leid das dieses Missverständnis entstand und daher dachte ich verknüpfe ich beides "Dein Text und die Videos" und füge deinen Namen noch hinzu. Deshalb wollte ich das wir uns gegenseitig mitteilen das der eine etwas übernommen hat um genau das zu vermeiden. Hoffe aber das die Lösung auch in Ordnung geht, da ja jeder das veröffentlicht hat was er auch vorhatte. Namaste! -- 07:09, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Danke für den Link! Namaste! -- 08:49, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Die haben mir seit gestern 6 Mails geschrieben. Von You Tube und der Walt Disney Company die mich aufgefordert haben das Video zu entfernen, bevor sowohl rechtliche Schritte gegen mich eingeleitet werden als auch mein Konto mit allen Videos gelöscht wird. Krasse G'schicht'! Ich dachte das ihnen das sogar Recht wäre da dies eigentlich kostenlose Promotion für sie darstellt. Überall war "Offiziell" und "ABC" angegeben, und da es bereits einige Foren Webseiten und Blogs hochgeladen haben sah ich eigentlich nichts schlimmes daran. Und dann so eine Überraschung. Als ich es entfernt habe und ein neues Video einbetten wollte, waren alle Promos auf You Tube nicht mehr verfügbar. Nach einer halben Stunde erfolgloser Suche nach den Code im Quelltext von Darkufo wollte ich aufgeben hab es dann nochmal über "Google Videos" probiert. Auch nichts. Letztendlich fand ich ein Video welches ich einbetten konnte über "GoogleWeb" (Erster Eintrag). Der Rahmen gefällt mir auch nicht aber ich wollte nicht mehr weitersuchen. Falls du zufällig eines findest was nicht so einen grauslichen Rahmen hat und sich einbetten lässt, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Du kannst es dann ruhig ändern. Namaste! -- 14:15, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Danke für deine Hilfe! Namaste! -- 07:59, 24. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :::* Kommt das Andy Page Audiointerview noch oder kann man den Entwurf entfernen? Namaste! -- 13:58, 29. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::::* Ich habe mal die "haben wir was verpasst" Option ausprobiert und wollte nur nachfragen, ob du den Link auch erhalten hast? Falls du dies heute noch postest, könntest du bitte noch kurz die erwähnen. Im Falle des Falles, solltest du den Link zum zweiten Mixtape nicht erhalten haben ist er nochmal. Danke. Namaste! -- 09:47, 8. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::::*Hoffe des geht in Ordnung das ich deinen Text etwas umgeschrieben habe, aber die Zeiten waren nicht ganz korrekt. Habe das auch im Blog übernommen. Namaste! -- 12:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::::*Great Job! Hast du die Lieder alle über die eingebaute Suchmaschine gefunden? Ich wollte nämlich die Soundtracks der ersten beiden Staffeln auf je zwei Mixtapes erstellen, konnte meine aber weder hochladen noch irgendwo im Internet eine MP3-URL finden. Auf jeden Fall gute Arbeit. Namaste! -- 17:23, 8. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::::*Leider bezieht sich das aber auf die letzten beiden Tage. Ich war gestern "zufällig" um Mitternacht online und mir fiel auf das der Counter nicht zurückgesetzt wurde. Es waren ca. 546 Besucher gestern online. Ich habe dann um 2 Uhr nochmal nachgesehen und um 7 Uhr früh als ich aufwachte, aber er lief immer weiter. Daher gilt es immernoch die 820 zu schlagen . Aber immerhin wissen wir jetzt wie schön eine vierstellige Zahl dort aussieht. Und wenn wir so weitermachen bzw. spätestens wenn die 5 Staffel wieder am laufen ist und auch die Episodenbeschreibungen vorliegen, werden wir bestimmt aus eigener Kraft über die 1000 kommen, da bin ich vollkommen zuversichtlich. Auf weiterhin perfekte Zusammenarbeit. Namaste! -- 14:30, 12. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::::* Heute wurde er erneut nicht zurückgesetzt! Daher bereits 3 Tage Namaste! -- 00:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Danke und Sorry für die Extra-Arbeit! Anfangs hat es so ausgesehen als würde alles gut funktionieren aber irgendwie konnte man die Artikel nur bewerten wenn man den jeweiligen Artikel einzeln aufgerufen hat. Wenn man auf der Hauptseite einen Artikel bewertet hat ging die Bewertung auf die gesamte Seite über, deshalb hatten auch alle die selbe Bewertung. Schade denn eigentlich fand ich das Feedback wichtig um zu wissen was die Leute wirklich interessiert, und was wir uns eigentlich sparen könnten. Aber natürlich ist ein fehlerhaftes Gadget nicht gerade hilfreich. Kennst du ein anderes Bewertungsgadget, denn ich habe auch das Reaktionen-Feature vom Blog ohne Erfolg probiert. Wo wir gerade bei Fehler sind, was machen wir mit unserem Counter? Der ist sehr wichtig, da dies ja der einzig wirkliche Anhaltspunkt über die täglichen Besucherzahlen ist, aber funktioniert derzeit auch nicht richtig, zumindest hat er sich seit fast 4 Tagen nicht mehr zurückgesetzt. Was denkst du? Namaste! -- 13:49, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* O.k. Ist zwar etwas klein aber besser als gar nichts. Außerdem verlieren wir nicht wieder die gesamte Statistik, da man sie selbst übernehmen kann. Baust du gerade etwas um denn bei mir zeigt er den alten Counter seit einigen Minuten doppelt? Namaste! -- 15:10, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Klein und verwaschen, wodurch es etwas unleserlich wirkt. Kann man das auch verändern? Namaste! :* Ganz deiner Meinung, das war der bisher Beste! Hoffen wir nur das wir den jetzt nicht jedes Monat erneut zurücksetzten müssen weil er spinnt, ist ja bereits das 2 oder 3 mal . Also nehmen wir einfach den Alten wieder und tragen das derzeitige Ergebnis dazu ein, so wissen wir, falls der wieder spinnt und wir wieder einen finden den man händisch bearbeiten kann, das Gesamtergebnis! Namaste! -- 16:08, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Klar, sieht gut aus! Ich schätze mal der Alte wird jetzt noch entfernt, oder? Namaste! -- 16:27, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Danke und ebenfalls eine Gute N8! Namaste! -- 17:15, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Ist das bereits die neue Umfrage. Es wird nämlich nur als Idee angezeigt. Machst du einen Post über die Umfrage? Wäre sowohl im Blog als auf der Hauptseite wichtig, denn je mehr teilnehmen desto mehr Feedback oder Kritik können wir umsetzen. Wenn nicht kann ich das ja übernehmen, wollte nur wissen ob du nicht bereits dabei bist. Namaste! -- 09:14, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) * Oh, hab meinen Senf bereits dazu abgegeben. Also die Umfrage ausgefüllt. Ich hätte gern noch irgendwo eine Frage gehabt, was man am Blog ändern sollte bzw. was gewünscht wird, aber das können wir ja bei der nächsten Umfrage hinzufügen. Habe gerade dein GIF, gesehen und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit wie wir unseren eigenen Header erstellen können. Also den Blog Header von der Englischen Lostpedia gegen einen selbsterstellten Header, wie deinen auszutauschen. Möchte mich nämlich etwas von den englischen Vorgaben distanzieren, was du ja ebenso mit den neuen Infoboxen vorhast. Könntest du da irgendetwas machen? Namaste! -- 09:47, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) Wikia :* Der ist ja drauf! Auch eine Art und Weise auf seine Webseite aufmerksam zu machen. Sollten wir vielleicht beim Blog ausprobieren ! Aber das mit ihr finde ich krass. Anstatt ihr zu helfen, und vielleicht Insiderinfos zu erhalten wird sie gleich gesperrt. Nicht allein wegen ihres Insiderstatus. Generell sollte jeder in Wikis etwas Hilfestellung erhalten, wenn ich mich an meine Anfänge erinnere, war ich bestimmt auch keine besondere Hilfe und die Admins mussten mehr nachbessern als ich gut machte. Wenn deshalb jeder gesperrt wird dann hätten wir gar keine User mehr. Apropos Besucher, ist dir aufgefallen das wir im Blog ziemlich viele Besucher aus aller Welt haben. Da waren sogar Länder dabei von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe. Irgendwie weiß ich nicht wie oft das zurückgesetzt wird, denn einige Staaten die uns bereits aufgesucht haben werden nicht mehr angezeigt. Aber das eine deutschsprachige Seite soweit Gehör findet, macht mich schon etwas Stolz. Natürlich liegt dies am Thema "LOST" und nicht nur allein an unserer tollen "Erzählkunst" und mir ist bewusst das 400 Besucher am Tag auch nicht das goldene vom Ei darstellen, aber ich wollte dir mal für die tolle Zusammenarbeit danken. Wir schaffen es diesen Blog seit 3 Monaten attraktiv und interessant zu gestalten. Danke & Namaste! -- 16:53, 25. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Irgendwie Ironie! Gestern haben wir darüber gesprochen das maximal 400 am Tag vorbeisehen und heute haben wir mehr als das doppelte. Es geht bergauf, das gefällt mir! Namaste! -- 14:41, 26. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Leider wurde gerade die Statistik, aus irgendeinem Grund zurückgesetzt. Gottseidank nicht die ganze, aber jetzt steht Gestern und Heute 0'''. Jetzt sind wir einmal über '''800 und dann spielt die Statistik verrückt und kann dies nicht festhalten. Auch die Map funktioniert heute irgendwie nicht. Namaste! -- 14:51, 26. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Der hat vermutlich um 23 Uhr wegen der Sommerzeit auf den nächsten Tag umgestellt und dabei aber auch den Vortag gelöscht. Seit dem zählt er die Besuche nicht mehr. Schauen wir mal ob sich das Morgen um Mitternacht wiederholt oder es sich nur um eine einmalige Komplikation handelte. Jetzt gerade hat bei mir die Map zum ersten mal funktioniert, vor 23 Uhr ging sie seit gestern schon nicht mehr. Aber egal, wir wissen das es ab jetzt um die 820 zu schlagen gilt. Namaste! -- 15:38, 26. Okt. 2008 (PDT) FOX Ich habe es nicht nur wegen des "Denk ich" rückgängig gemacht sondern weil es Morgen auf Fox noch eine Folge und zwar um 15:25 spielt. Ich weiß es ist nur ein Special aber es gehört eigentlich auch erwähnt. Hier ist der Link. Namaste! -- 16:08, 30. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Tabellen Guten Morgen. Ich hab mir gerade mal überlegt, die Tabellen auf der Seite "Lieder, die in Lost vorkommen" etwas aufzufrischen. Dabei wollte ich mich farblich an deinen Episodenführern orientieren und die einzelnen Tabellen gleich strukturieren, also dass Staffel 1 die gleichen Breitenverhältnisse hat wie Staffel 2 usw. Aber das kriege ich immer noch nicht so ganz hin und wollte dich mal fragen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen kannst? Ich meine, bei deinem Episodenführer ist das Feld unter "Titel" ja auch immer gleich breit. PS: Danke für den Hinweis wegen Staffel 2 und 4, aber so etwas meide ich ;) Bin da vielleicht etwas zu paranoid, seit ich mal Post bekommen hab :p Vielleicht komme ich Ende des Jahres bei nem Kollegen dazu, 2 nachzuholen und 4 anzusehen (er will die Box importieren). Aber wie gesagt, trotzdem Danke. --Matthes 23:28, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :: Naja, halt etwas "frischer"... wie gesagt, farblich an den neuen Episodenführern orientiert, also die beiden linken Felder dunkler, die beiden rechten etwas heller und eine Farbe pro Staffel. Und die Breiten der Felder der vier Tabellen sollte dann auch identisch sein, damit es einheitlich aussieht. Dass zB "Liedtitel" bei Staffel 1 genauso breit ist wie bei Staffel 2, 3 und 4. Eine mögliche Lösung wäre es vielleicht, wenn man das zu einer großen Tabelle zusammenfasst und für die Überschriften die Zellen zusammenfügt. Nachteil: Man kann die Staffeln nicht mehr über das Menü ansteuern und eine Spoilerwarnung könnte man auch nicht wirklich unterbringen. Ich könnte demnächst mal den ersten Ansatz meiner Tabelle auf meiner Spielwiese hochladen. --Matthes 11:13, 16. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::: Ja denn erstmal Gruß zurück ;) Bin zwar kein gebürtiger Bochumer und wohne erst seit ca. 6 Monaten hier, fühle mich aber schon sehr heimisch. Nochmal zu den Tabellen: Im Ep-Führer fällt das mMn aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht so sehr auf: 1) Die Zeilen sind breiter, 2) es ist mehr Text enthalten, 2)b) weshalb meistens nur eine Tabelle sichtbar ist, 3) die Felder "Episode", "Bild" und das große Textfeld sind in allen Tabellen gleich. Aber naja, muss das jetzt eh erstmal aus Zeitgründen verschieben. Und ich glaube mittlerweile auch, dass das zu aufwändig ist => ich lasse es erstmal so (abgesehen von der Färbung und nem breiteren Rahmen vielleicht). Danke für die Erklärungen. Gruß --Matthes 11:57, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) The Project :* Ich kann die Dharma Seite schon seit Ewigkeiten nur mit dem IE vollständig anzeigen und habe es deshalb auch nur so versucht. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen das das jetzt für alle gilt. Bist du als Proof Reader ebenfalls in der Kommunikationsabteilung tätig oder in einer anderen Abteilung, und hast du für Proof Reader eine bessere Erklärung als Korrekturleser gefunden? Dein zweites Job Zimmermann gefällt mir, im Gegensatz zu meiner ungecheateten Version als Koch. Schreibst du gerade etwas für den Blog? Namaste! -- 14:35, 18. Nov. 2008 (PST) RE: Infoboite Hey ! I'm fine thank you, and you ? For the infobox, Tidy is needed because without it tables tags are not correclty rendered. I added the style for the top bar background image in Common.css because mediawiki removed it when rendering the page. To identify style on elements I use Firefox and the firebug extension... You can use this infobox, knowing that it is based on wikipedia infoboxes... Wyz 03:10, 19. Nov. 2008 (PST) :Nice job ! I think the bottom bar is a bit too large... CU Wyz 12:52, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::Lol I was sepaking of the title bar. You said that you chose to have a larger title bar. I answered you that for me it is a bit too big. An other thing : you chose to let set the width of the image in the infobox but you can't do that because it can affect the display of the box, for example on 3x02 with IE6 the title bar stop and the infobox is larger of 20 or 30 px.... Wyz 04:56, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST)